Many electronic systems include a power supply that delivers electrical power to one or more loads. When the system is initially powered on, the supply voltage generally ramps up from ground to a predefined voltage level (e.g., 3V, 5V, 10V, etc.). During the increase of the supply voltage during the power-on phase, loads that are connected to the power supply receive a steadily increasing voltage level on their supply inputs. Some loads, however, may be in indeterminate states until the magnitude of the supply voltage reaches a certain level.